Remember of Moment
by UchihaSasura
Summary: Setiap Orang Mempunyai Kenangan, ada kenangan buruk dan ada kenangan berharga,, -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Fic ini dibuat untuk mereka para fans fanatik maupun fans labil pairing anime/manga Naruto. Semoga kalian suka ya? ya? yaaaa? XD #maksa Lebih tepatnya fic ini Edisi Curhat XD *direbus


_**Setiap manusia mempunyai kenangan, ada yang menyakitkan dan ada yang menyenangkan. Terkadang membuat hati tersayat habis, dan terkadang membuat hati bagaikan disurga. Dan semua kenangan berharga itu tak akan pernah terlupakan meskipun sudah diujung kematian. Dengan menghargai setiap kenangan itu dan menjadikannya pengalaman hidup, itu sudah termasuk mensyukuri namanya kehidupan.**_

* * *

 **Mengingat Kenangan**

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sarada-chan" ucap seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan manic Ocean di tatapannya.

"Arigato, Himawari" sahut gadis bersurai hitam dengan sebuah frame glasses melingkar menutup Onyxnya.

Kedua gadis itu asik berbincang di depan sebuah kue yang disedikan khusus untuk gadis Uchiha yang sedang merasakan ulangtahunnya. Dengan semangat, gadis Uzumaki memberikan sebuah bingkisan dengan hiasan pita merah marun berbungkus kertas bermotif bunga Sakura. Disamping gadis bermata Onyx, ada seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang. Namun, bukan untuk memberikan sebuah kado seperti yang dilakukan adik perempuannya itu. Melainkan hanya berdiri tanpa mangharapkan apa pun, selain 'Cepatlah selesai acara ini!', dan acara itu berlangsung disebuah kediaman dengan berpapan nama Uchiha.

Di teras halaman samping, tepatnya tak jauh dari kegembiraan yang dirasakan gadis yang sebut saja namanya Uchiha Sarada itu, tampak sepasang manusia yang tampak ikut bahagia melihat kegembiraan generasi muda itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah muda dan tubuhnya dibalut pakaian tradisional jepang yang sangat terkenal yaitu Kimono itu, tampak tersenyum ria melihat kebahagian yang memenuhi isi rumahnya.

"Lihat, betapa senangnya Sarada, Naruto" ucap wanita itu mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kau benar, dia sangat bahagia dengan acaranya ini meskipun sederhana Sakura" sahut lelaki paruh baya berambut pirang yang berada tepat disamping wanita itu.

"Hn!" hanya dengan tersenyum wanita itu sudah memperlihatkan kebahagiannya.

Tak terasa, sudah 15 tahun usia gadis kecilnya itu. Bahkan Sakura, nama wanita itu, tak begitu merasakan sulitnya merawat gadis kecilnya tersebut. Selain cantik, putri kesayangannya itu juga cerdas dan berbakat, seperti ayahnya. Dan Sarada, termasuk anak yang tak banyak tingkah, dia selalu menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura, ibunya.

"Jadi, Sasuke belum pulang juga?" Tanya lelaki pemilik manik _Ocean_ itu.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan lalu kembali memperhatikan putrinya dari kejauhan. Dan Naruto, lelaki yang berada disamping Sakura itu mengerti maksud wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Hm, dasar Sasuke! Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang dihari ulangtahun putrinya sendiri" gerutu Naruto.

"Tak mengapa, Naruto. Aku juga sudah terbiasa, Sarada pun tampak begitu" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Aku mengerti, tapi paling tidak dia pulang setahun sekali" Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Ini sudah lima tahun dari sepuluh tahun kepergiannya dan kembali ke Konoha untuk sebentar"

"Ah, iya ya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya" sahut Sakura dengan tawanya.

"Dasar!"

Mereka kemudian menghentikan percakapan untuk sementara dan kembali memperhatikan gelak tawa anak-anaknya yang asik melumuri muka mereka satu sama lain dengan kue berjenjang tiga tingkat dengan lapisan krim merah muda bercampur krim putih dan tingkat paling atas berhias tulisan 'Happy Birthday 15 years, Sarada-chan', kemudian dua lilin yang menancap berlambangkan angka 15.

"Kau ingat, Naruto?" Sakura berhenti menatap Sarada dan beralih ke wajah lelaki disampingnya. "Saat kita menjalankan misi mencari Sasuke di markas Orochimaru"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, memang kenapa?" sahut Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya teringat saja" Sakura mengembangkan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya. "Saat turun salju, ditengah-tengah perjalan menjalankan misi, kau pernah berkata, 'Aku benci pada orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri' padaku"

"Ah, itu.. Hehehe.. Kenapa kau mengingatnya? Apa kau sakit hati dengan kata-kataku?" Naruto hanya tertawa parau dengan tangan yang masih menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Tentu tidak, kau malah membuatku sadar" sahut Sakura diikuti dengan senyumannya. "Saat itu aku sadar, betapa bodohnya aku menyianyiakan seseorang yang lebih menyayangi orang lain dibanding dirinya.."

Sakura mulai berhenti menatap Naruto dan memandang langit biru yang terbentang luas dihadapannya. Alunan angin lembut, mengiringi surai merah muda Sakura menari bebas tanpa terhambat apapun.

"Itu.." Naruto mencoba menghilang kesunyian yang terjadi diantara mereka. "Aku merasa, saat kau mengatakan itu. Kau tak bersungguh-sungguh dan merasa melarikan diri kenyataan"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang mencoba melarikan diri dari rasa perihnya menunggu seorang lelaki yang pergi begitu saja, tanpa memberikanku kepastian atas perasaannya padaku" Sakura kembali menatap anak-anak sejenak. "Tapi, melihat kau selalu menerima aku yang selalu menolakmu, kau bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun berusaha menjauhiku"

"Itu karena tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjauh darimu, dan memaksamu menerimaku dengan hatimu untuk si Teme itu" Naruto pun bergantian memandang langit yang dihiasi gumpalan putih bernama awan.

"Tapi, aku cukup sadar karena perjuanganmu itu, Naruto. Meskipun aku yang menghentikanmu untuk tidak tetap mengejarku dan berbalik memeluk Hinata yang selalu menunggumu" dan untuk sekian kalinya, Sakura menghela nafas kembali dengan angin sejuk yang menetramkan hatinya.

"Namun, aku cukup iri melihat kebahagian kalian. Bahkan aku sempat berfikir, seharusnya aku dapat mencintai lelaki sepertimu"

"Ahahahah.. aku jadi malu" Sahut Naruto dengan tawa lepasnya yang tak pernah berubah sedari dulu Sakura mengenal sahabatnya itu.

"Dan melihat kisah cinta kalian membuatku sadar, meskipun setiap jalan yang kulalui penuh dengan duri-duri tajam, aku harus tetap tegar walau tapakku sudah tak mampu menjadi patokanku berdiri. Itu akan kulakukan sampai dia kembali dan memelukku"

"Dan kau mendapatkannya, bukan? Bahkan itu sangat membuatku, orang yang pernah mencintaimu sangat cemburu" gerutu Naruto yang memunculkan gelak tawa Sakura.

"Hey! Bukankah yang menitipkanku pada Sasuke adalah kau, Naruto. Aku tak menyangka kau masih cemburu begitu" canda Sakura.

"Tentu saja, itu karena aku masih saja kalah satu bidang darinya, yaitu meraih hatimu"

Dan jawaban Naruto kali ini, sukses meronakan pipi wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Namun dengan segera ia sembunyikan dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, jika kedua sahabatku bahagia. Itu sudah cukup bagiku, aku sudah mendapatkan seorang gadis berhati lembut bagaikan malaikat, dibanding sahabatku yang disebelahku ini, marah pun sudah menakutkan" tawa Naruto tak memperdulikan wajah Sakura yang disampingnya.

Bletak!

"Itai! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Setelah kau membuatku tersipu malu, kau jatuhkan aku dengan mengejekku dan membandingkanku dengannya. Kau memang menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura.

"Hahah.. gomen, gomen, tapi arigato ya Sakura"

"Iie, arigato Naruto. Karena kau, aku sudah mendapatkan hatinya dan mengikatnya dengan sebuah ikatan pernikahan"

"Hm, aku pernah membaca sebuah buku" Naruto mulai mengingat-ingat yang ingin dikatakannya. "Buku itu mempunyai sebuah kata-kata seperti ini, _Setiap Orang Memiliki Kisah Cintanya Sendiri_ _,_ _Dan Setiap Orang Yang Mengetahuinya,_ _Punya Pendapat Tersendiri, Ada Yang Setuju, Ada Yang Tak Setuju_ _._ _Berfikir Dia Lebih Bahagia Bersama Yang Lain_ _,_ _Tapi Inilah Hidup, Tak Selalu Sesuai Dugaan Dan Keinginan_ _._ _Jadi, Hargailah Kisah Cinta Mereka,_ _Meskipun Kenyataan_ _Yang Sebenarnya Kebalikan Dari Keinginan._ _Jika Kalian Tak Setuju, Tak Ada Yang Memaksa_ _._ _Karena Itulah Pendapat Kalian_ "

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura membuyarkan khayalan Naruto. #gubrak

"Maksudnya, jika mereka yang mengetahui rasa cintaku yang tak pernah sampai padamu itu pasti sangat kecewa kalau sampai akhir aku tak mendapatkan hatimu.." kemudian Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Dan sangat ingin mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau sudah menjadi istri dari sahabatku sendiri. Tapi jika mereka tak bisa menghargai kenyataan itu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan tak akan mengubah kenyataan, karena aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri pada diri Hinata dan kebahagian kedua sahabat terbaikku ini"

Dan dengan kata lain, Naruto dan Sakura menghela nafas lega dengan kata-kata Naruto yang diucapkannya tadi. Menjalin hubungan persahabatan sedari pertama mengenal satu sama lain, meskipun diawali dengan rasa benci dan seiring waktu kebencian itu berbuah kasih sayang dari hati satu ke hati yang lain. Walaupun tak berbalas, hati itu akan semakin kuat mempertahankan kasih sayang itu. Dan pada akhirnya, hati itu menemukan kebahagian mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 _ **Huft! ^^ *ngelapjidat Yokatta! Selesai juga fic oneshoot perdanaku, meskipun gaje pake banget bonus super duper jadi SUPER DUPER gaje BANGET. XD Kependekan ya, gomen, ini juga kebut sejam lebih, mungkin (?) dan lagi, pas dipublish pakai bahasa inggris, pas dibaca judulnya bahasa Indonesia, mamalukan! XD #barusadarlu? Yosh! Arigato sudah membaca fic aku kali ini, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya, saran dan kritik kalian sangat aku hargai.**_

 _ **Note: Masih ada lanjutannya nih**_

 _ **Okeh, Lanjut!**_

* * *

"Kaa-san! kesini, ayo kita foto berdua!" Seru Sarada sedari jauh.

"Ha'i! cotto matte! aku kesana ya Naruto" sahut Sakura menghampiri Sarada dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menikmati hembusan angin lembut di desa yang ia pimpin ini.

"Tou-san?" sapa seorang anak menghampiri Naruto.

"Ah, Bolt? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tak disana?" Tanya Naruto memandang putra sulungnya yang memilih duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ada, Tou-san, boleh aku bertanya?" sahut Bolt yang sudah sempurna mengikuti gerakan ayahnya.

"Boleh, apa itu?"

"Tou-san pernah mencintai Sakura Baa-san?"

"Hee? Jadi, kau mendengar semuanya?"

Bolt mengangguk yakin dan menatap ayahnya agar menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Iya, tentu saja pernah. Sampai sekarang.." Naruto menghela nafasnya dan membuat jarak beberapa detik untuk perkataannya. "Tapi, hanya sebatas seorang sahabat"

"Tou-san?"

"Hn?" Naruto kembali menatap anak pertamanya itu.

"Apa aku boleh mempersatukan Tou-san dengan Sakura Baa-san?"

Dan pertanyaan putra sulungnya ini membuat Naruto sukses terhenyak begitu lama karena Bolt tampak tak ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. "Hee? Ke-ke-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Bolt?"

"Ah, maaf bukan maksudku menyuruh Tou-san menikah dengan Sakura Baa-san" sambung Bolt.

"Jadi?" Naruto membulatkan matanya yang bagaikan langit biru.

Untuk sesaat Bolt menundukkan kepalanya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan telunjuknya bergerak menunju sesuatu didalam kediaman Uchiha. Saat Naruto mendapati apa arti Bolt menunjuk ke dalam rumah, ayah sekaligus merupakan Hokage ke tujuh itu mendapatkan wajah anaknya merona begitu indahnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin Tou-san menjadi besan Sakura Baa-san?" Tanya Naruto kemudian mengangkat wajah Bolt.

Dan Bolt mengangguk pelan sembari menatap lekukan wajah seorang ayah yang mendidiknya sedari kecil, meskipun selalu sibuk dengan setiap pekerjaan yang menjadi profesinya.

"Sebelum waktu itu tiba, kau harus menjadi orang yang lebih kuat, pintar, berani dan mampu membahagiakannya, kau mengerti?" Tanya Naruto dengan tegas.

"Ya, Tou-san. Aku berjanji, dan bahkan aku akan menggantikan Tou-san di sana" dan kali ini Bolt menunjuk patung para Hokage yang berada tepat di belakang kantor tempat Naruto bekerja.

"Anak pintar!" kemudian Naruto mengacak-acak rambut jabrik putranya itu dengan warna yang serupa dimiliki oleh rambutnya.

"Nanadaime-san, kemarilah. Ayo kita berfoto bersama!" seru Sarada sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Dengan senyuman yang sudah merekah lebar di kedua wajah ayah dan anak itu, mereka berdiri dan menghampiri Sarada yang sudah diapit oleh Himawari dan Sarada.

"Satu, dua, tiga.. cheese!" seru mereka serempak.

Ceklik! Sebuah kertas menjadi sebuah foto kenangan.

* * *

 _ **Jika diantara ending kisah cinta, aku menyukai kisah cinta**_ _ **NaruHina**_ _ **. Jika diantara kisah cinta perjuangan seorang wanita, aku menyukai kisah cinta**_ _ **SasuSaku**_ _ **. Jika diantara kisah cinta kesetiaan dan perjuangan seorang yang selalu ditolak, aku menyukai kisah cinta**_ _ **NaruSaku**_ _ **. Jika diantara kisah persahabatan, aku menyukai persahabatan**_ _ **NaruSasu**_ _ **dengan kegigihan hati Naruto menerima kebencian Sasuke pada dunia.**_

 _ **Aku tak pernah membenci setiap pairing yang terjadi dalam pembuatan manga maupun movie Naruto, yang terpenting cerita itu bukanlah tentang kemunafikan sebuah hubungan. Dan meskipun aku termasuk fans yang labil, tapi satu yang aku percayai, jika menyukai sebuah anime/manga, jangan hanya menerima satu sisi yang kalian sukai saja, sukai atau hargai juga sisi yang lain meski kalian membencinya. Dengan begitu kalian pantas dikatakan fans yang mengagumi sebuah karya seseorang.**_

#malahceramah-_- plak! Gomen minna! XD *ditendang


End file.
